A Kiss of Memory
by nikkirose4027
Summary: The kiss is filled with compassion, sorrow, forgiveness, and a sense of destiny. DastanXTamina Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! I have a new obsession with Prince of Persia, so I just had to write a fanfiction about it! :) I know I should be updating my manga stories, but this seemed a lot more fun than dealing with issues. BTdubbs, I am in love with the song during the credits, I Remain. I have a funny story about it too. XD BUT ANYWAY, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Dastan and Tamina, although I am in LOVE with Dastan.

* * *

**A Kiss of Memory**

"Are you ready to see it?" Prince Dastan jokingly asked his wife, who was waiting in the hallway. He was putting the last touches in the room, spreading flower petals of Alamut's finest flowers all over the floor.

"Dastan, do not stall! Let me inside." Tamina whined. The impatient princess tapped her foot in annoyance.

After a quick glance of the room, Dastan felt satisfied with his work. The prince smiled and called out," Okay, love. You can come in now."

The princess twitched at his use of the word love. Their marriage was just seen as a political agreement through the eyes of her people and the people of Persia. Yet, Tamina thought Dastan seemed to think it was more than that. She seemed to not remember something that had transpired between them to cause the prince to care for her this much. Maybe she should ask him…

The princess stepped into the room, and was speechless. He had turned the already beautiful bedroom into a nirvana similar atmosphere. The floor was covered in lush Persian rugs and the walls were covered in a layer of flawless limestone. There were petals everywhere, and they also made the room smell divine. In the middle of the room was the massive bed. The blankets and sheets seemed to be made of Egyptian cotton.

Tamina walked around admiring the beautiful room. Dastan followed closely behind her, smiling at his wife's happiness. He had never noticed how much her happiness made her seem twice as beautiful.

"You did all of this?" Tamina asked, astonished. "You are a prince; you should have had servants do this!"

Dastan chuckled and grabbed Tamina's hand. "I could have, but it would not have been this special. I wanted to give you this as my wedding gift, but it took so long, you see."

The princess's eyes began to well up with tears thinking about the amount of time he had dedicated to this room for her. Tamina tightened her grip on her husband's hand. "I love it very much. Thank you."

Dastan brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. "You are very welcome, my wife."

The subject of Tamina's earlier thoughts crossed her mind again, and she wore a pensive look.

Dastan looked confused and immediately implored her, "What is it, Tamina?"

The princess shook off her concern and smiled again for her worried husband. "No matter, Dastan. Nothing is wrong." She reached up and caressed the prince's cheek intimately.

Dastan started to blush. She had never been this intimate. Well, she had, but yet she had not. The prince's mind wandered far back to before he turned back time, after him and Tamina killed the Hassansin's leader. That rushed kiss, their last intimate moment after she... As her falling screams ringed in his ear, Dastan tried to shake the dark memory from his mind.

Tamina had never seen Dastan act this way. It seemed as if he had just relived a sad memory when she touched his cheek. She retracted her hand, but his large rough hand caught her arm gently. The prince kissed the inside of her wrist intimately. The princess was taken off guard and gasped a little. She looked deep into her husband's eyes. They were like two glistening oceans, and were filled with honesty and fidelity.

Tamina used her other arm to reach and grab behind Dastan's neck. Applying some pressure, she forced his neck down so his head was at her level, and his lips were not even an inch from hers. Dastan had not expected this, and was surprised at her boldness. Copying her boldness, he closed the gap between their lips.

The chemistry in this simple first kiss seemed to make small explosions in the back of Dastan and Tamina's minds. Dastan was not reliving the memory anymore, but creating a new one. But with Tamina, this kiss seemed familiar. With the jolt of this kiss came a memory. A tiny glimpse of a past memory flashed in her head.

_Sand. So much sand surrounds them. Dastan and Tamina look down a cavernous abyss at a falling figure in black. Then Dastan looks gratefully at Tamina, he's covered in sweat and blood. Tamina's heart flips with deep love for the man in front of her. Their lips crush together in desperation. The kiss is filled with compassion, sorrow, forgiveness, and a sense of destiny. It ends too soon and they rush off to the sandglass._

With the kiss ended, Tamina is rushed back into today. She took deep breaths and marveled at the vision she had just had. Dastan looked at her with worry once again.

"Tamina, what is it? Tell me. You are growing pale." Dastan felt her cheek with his palm.

Tamina tried to explain to her husband. "I saw-… I saw, we were… I just saw a memory. A memory I do not remember having. I saw us embracing… but we were… underground… and near the sand-" The princess stopped quickly, for she had almost spoken about her city's secret.

Instantly, the prince understood what the princess was talking about. One of his greatest dreams had just become true. Instead of telling her she was just seeing silly visions; Dastan did something she would have never thought he could do.

The prince of Persia wept, and laughed with joy.

He grabbed Tamina around the waist and picked her up. Dastan spun Tamina around while he still cried and laughed. Tamina was speechless at this display of emotion. He looked so jovial he could not contain himself, but yet why was he crying?

"Dastan," Tamina cried out as he was spinning her. "What is it?"

The prince simply set her down, looked into her eyes with astonishment and adoration, a couple more tears escaping, and said. "You remember."

* * *

Jeez… it's sad when you write things that make yourself cry. :( I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! (CHANGE) Criticism is appreciated!

Anyway, I have a proposition. If I get over 5 reviews, I will write a second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, since I have received the quota of reviews (Thanks everyone!) I needed to write the next installment of this fanfiction, I present to you the second chapter of "A Kiss of Memory". Again, I am listening to the soundtrack as I write this. Truthfully, it is the only way I can write fanfictions. I'm also dancing, but you didn't need to know that. ANYWAY, here goes, second chapter!

PS: I personally think this chapter sucks. I'm not trying to get the pity, I swear. I really don't like it, but you might enjoy it.

PPS: The lines in italics are actually movie quotes from Prince of Persia.

* * *

**Moments Best Not Remembered**

A look of utter confusion arose on the princess of Alamut's face. What did Dastan mean? Remembering what? Tamina thought she had just seen a vision of the future. How could that have been from the past? She would have remembered kissing Dastan, if she had done it before. He continued to smile at her mischievously and wiped the tears out of his eyes. He rested his hand on her cheek, and looked at her adoringly.

She implored her husband, "I remember…what? I thought the gods had granted me a vision. That was not the past, was it? It did not look familiar."

Dastan was a little downhearted at this response. So the kiss had not made her remember what happened, fully. But, he thought, the hope was still there. Maybe if she thought about it enough the memories would pour out. Maybe the gods could let the guardian of the dagger see the past, well, the overwritten past.

Dastan looked seriously into the princess's eyes. "Tamina, did you see anything else? Uh, like, anything about ostriches? A tall Ngbaka? The dagger?" He hoped maybe speaking about the words would help her remember.

At this point, Tamina looked at her husband in disbelief. She did not understand was he was talking about at first, but then he mentioned the dagger. Her world stopped in its tracks. How could he possibly know about the dagger's powers?

In all seriousness, Tamina asked solemnly, "What do you know about the dagger?"

At this, the prince of Persia smirked. Tamina did not like that. "Dastan, I am not joking. What do you know?"

The prince answered honestly and sadly. "I know much more than I should." He hung his head, and remembered how that life could have ended.

Tamina could not believe her ears. Forgetting all about the vision, she yelled, "You used it? Do you realize what you could have done?" She backed out of his grasp and started to pace.

Dastan simply stood still. He looked down. "All that I have done, I have paid for. But, I see our marriage as my forgiveness." He said this in order for her to question him about it. His plan worked as Tamina stopped pacing and looked incredulously at the prince.

"What on earth are you talking about? Forgiveness? What did you do?" She asked, suspicious.

"I invaded your city. I let you die. I let my father and my brothers die. I almost destroyed my empire. All because I invaded your city. All because I followed my brother's orders." Dastan again began to weep, silently.

Tamina thought Dastan had lost his mind. But he had said these terrible things with a certainty. Like they had happened before.

"Dastan? I am alive. Your family is alive."

"But, you see, you were not alive. You died. I…I let you fall."

"Dastan, fall from what? And how could I die and be here right now?" Tamina spoke in a softer tone, worried about her husband's mental state.

Dastan could not take this argument anymore, and he screamed, "BECAUSE I DROPPED YOU, AND AFTER NIZAM PIERCED THE SANDGLASS WITH THE DAGGER I WENT BACK IN TIME TO RIGHT AFTER THE BATTLE!"

After the prince's sudden outburst, the married couple did not speak for a long time. Dastan was waiting for Tamina's response. Tamina was trying to comprehend exactly what her husband had said, and she began to pace again. He had gone back in time, for sure. But he knew about the sandglass?

All of a sudden, everything made sense. That was why Dastan was so eager to return the beautiful dagger to its rightful place. That was why he stopped the invasion of Alamut before the city was completely occupied. That was why he knew that Nizam was the one who had paid a spy to say that Alamut had weapon forges. He had seen what had happened if the invasion took its toll. He had to be there at least a week after the invasion, in order for anyone to get to the sandglass.

Then Tamina thought of the glimpse of memory she saw. The kiss underground. What had caused them to kiss then? How far was that in the overwritten future?

"But Dastan, I do not understand. What could have made me kiss you then? That memory has nothing to do with what you said happened. About Nizam... piercing the sandglass." Tamina was still confused.

Dastan looked at her with sadness, "Before I went back in time, I fell in love with you. And then…" the prince paused and took a hitched breath. "I let you fall. Nizam had thrown us both to the ledge and I was holding on to the ledge and holding on to your hand. You told me that my destiny was to stop Nizam from shattering the sandglass… and you let go of my hand and…" another tear escaped the prince's glistening eyes.

Tamina began to cry as well. A heavy feeling of pity seemed to sweep over her. He had seen the death of everyone he loved, his entire family ripped from his life. For the first time, Tamina embraced her husband around the waist, and laid her head on his chest.

But something else happened. The wave of pity did not stop, and it seemed to bring different emotions along with it. Tamina was shown flashes of images and memories when she stepped into her husband's embrace.

"_I did not kill my father."_

"_Only a princess could think she could outrun a sandstorm…"_

"_I should have had the courage to do this before we invaded the city…"_

"_If the glass shatters, the world dies with it…"_

"_It's not my destiny… it's yours. It always has been."_

"_I wish we could have been together…" "TAMINAAA! NOOOO!"_

The last memories made Tamina gasp in fright, and Dastan looked at her with worry. The princess of Alamut was shaking in fear. He asked her "What is it? Did you see more?"

Tamina looked straight into his eyes. "I saw myself fall through your eyes… and I saw a sandstorm… and you tried to kill yourself! Why?"

Dastan knew exactly what she was referring to. "I had to show Tus how the dagger worked, so he would know that it was Nizam that killed my father. So he pressed the button after I stabbed myself."

The princess was astounded by how much the princes of Persia trusted each other.

The prince asked about what she had mentioned that she had seen, "You saw yourself fall?"

Tamina shuddered at the vivid memory. "Yes. I let go. You did not let me fall… I could feel the pain in your arm… did Nizam hurt you?"

Dastan nodded. He suddenly wanted to change the subject; he did not want to continue talking about this. He said, "It does not matter anymore. That part of history is gone. Everything is gone." He was more reassuring himself than trying the reassure Tamina.

Tamina reached up and wrapped her arms around the prince's neck. She smiled kindly at him. "Not everything. We still have each other, even though we were not going to. We _can _be together, Dastan. We are together." The deep emotions of the overwritten memories seemed to penetrate the princess's mind, and she was again filled with great love for Dastan.

The prince rested his forehead against Tamina's. He smiled and closed his eyes. "Yes we are. I love you, Tamina."

The princess of Alamut smiled fully and replied, "I love you too, Dastan. More than you know."

Dastan's heart flipped in joy. He crushed his lips to hers, embracing her closer. Tamina kissed him back with just as much vigor. After a heated minute, both of them broke for air, and Dastan rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"I will never let you go again."

* * *

And that is it. Again, I say, this chapter is not my best. It seemed to drag in certain parts. If you see anything else wrong with it, please criticize. I think I need it. Maybe I'm getting writer's block again… Well, thanks for reading, and please review. Peace out.


End file.
